Une sixième année à Poudlard !
by HonoriaFR
Summary: Voilà que Hermione est en sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Elle a passé ses vacances d'été au Terrier en compagnie des Weasley et d'Harry. Cette année ne va pas être comme elle l'avait imaginé ...


**Chapitre 1: Une rentrée un peu spéciale !**

Hemione déballait ses affaires dans l'armoire qui lui avait été attribuée. Elle était assez contente de ses partenaires de chambres Ginny Weasley en était une d'elles, Hermione appréciée particulièrement Ginny elle l'a considéré comme sa meilleure amie, pas simplement car c'était la petite sœur de Ron ou même la petite copine d'Harry mais elle aimée beaucoup sa compagnie. Néanmoins elle était un peu plus déçue de ses deux autres partenaires de dortoir, en effet cette elle c'était retrouvée avec les deux plus grosses commères de Gryffondor ; Lavanda Brown et Pavarti. Hermione savait que l'année ne sera pas de tout repos avec ces deux-là.

A dix-neuf heure le diner fut servi, Hermione se dirigeais donc vers la grande salle en compagnie de Ginny. Lavanda, Parvati et Padma (la sœur jumelle de Parvati) les suivaient de près.

Elles restaient quelques secondes sur le seuil de la grande porte et scrutèrent attentivement l'assemblée qui se trouvait devant elles. Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur la table des professeurs et particulièrement sur Dumbledore qui lui accorda un léger sourire que cette dernière lui rendit à son tour. Ginny lui donna un léger coup de coude à Hermione et pointa la table des Gryffondor. Hermione n'avait même pas eu le temps de regarder les autres tables que Ginny était déjà partie dans les bras d'Harry… Hermione rigola discrètement en voyant le comportement de son amie et commença à avancer jusqu'à sa place habituelle (à coté d'Harry et Ron).

Les premiers mètres ce passèrent bien, mais au bout d'une dizaine de mètres Hermione se fit pousser par un garçon qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas…Elle leva les yeux en gardant la main sur sa tête qui avait violemment heurté le sol. C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard avec Drago Malfoy qui lui aussi se relevait de sa chute.

« -Drago ?, dit-elle doucement.

-Hermione tu m'a tellement manqué, dit-il avec le sourire.

-Tu n'étais pas censé venir à Poudlard…, déclara-t-elle en le regardant le visage rouge de honte.

\- Surprise »

Hermione reprit alors ses émotions et serra fort Drago contre elle en lui glissant un petit « je t'aime » dans l'oreille. Hermione était actuellement en couple avec Drago Malfoy, ce qui déplaisait à Harry, Ron et la majorité des Gryffondor de Poudlard. Pour eux c'était une alliance avec l'ennemi. Mais ils devaient s'en contenter, pour eux l'essentiel c'était qu'elle soit heureuse.

Le repas ce passa bien.

Il était déjà l'heure d'aller dormir. Hermione mis son pyjama, qui ne passa d'ailleurs pas inaperçu aux yeux de ses camarades de chambres, c'est vrai qu'il était un peu « sexy » les filles disaient même que ce n'était pas un pyjama mais plutôt une nuisette. Hermione ne se préoccupa pas des remarques des autres et se glissa d'un coup dans sa couette.

... ...

Aujourd'hui, Hermione commençait avec deux heures de potions elle se dirigeait dans les cachots cette fois ci non accompagnée, mais seule avec le bouquin de sixième année dans les mains. Comme tous les élèves (sans compter les serpentards) elle detestait par-dessus tout le professeur Rogue.

« -Tiens Miss Granger ! Vous voilà en retard … ce n'est pas les habitudes d'une Miss-je-sais-tout, déclara Rogue en l'observant.

-Professeur…

-J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour l'insolence de Miss-je-sais-tout !

-Plus ?!

\- SILENCE … Allez-vous assoir ! , déclara t-il en pointant une place à côté de Pansy Parkinson. »

Géniale, Hermione détestait Pansy par-dessus tous, mais elle ne voulait pas encore que sa maison perde des points pour rien, elle exécuta donc les ordres du professeur Rogue et alla donc s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Aujourd'hui les élèves devaient faire une potion de « Véritaserum », Hermione suivait les instructions qui étaient indiquer sur le bouquin tandis que Pansy « glandait » à côté d'elle en lui faisant des remarques désobligeante à son égard, Drago avait pourtant dit à Pansy d'arrêter de dire ce genre de choses.

A part l'arrivé un peu inhabituelle de Hermione le cours ce passa bien, surtout pour Harry…Hermione l'observait depuis un moment et elle voyait que quelque chose troublé son ami.

Le cours se termina. Hermione demanda à Harry de la suivre. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans une pièce secrète du château Hermione le regarda d'un air perplexe :

« -Ecoute Harry …, commença la jeune fille.

-Hermione ne me dis pas que … ?

\- Quoi ?

-Tu es amoureuse de moi ? Ou enceinte ?, demanda le garçon avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas !? et puis laisse-moi finir ma phrase.

\- Désolé …

-Bon… Je t'ai regardé en cours de potion et j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, ça fait deux semaines qu'on est à Poudlard et depuis tu ne prends pas de plaisir ! On dirait que tu es chez les Dursley et j'en ai parlé avec Ron, il me dit la même chose… Harry je ne te reconnais plus ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je-suis-amoureux…

-Pardon ? Désolé je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dis...

-Hermione, je te dis que JE SUIS AMOUREUX !, cria le garçon à la jeune.

-Mais par Merlin Harry, un gnome des jardins ta mordu ? Qu'es ce qu'il te prend de crier comme ça ? Attends, tu es amoureux ? , Hermione rigola intérieurement, oui il était amoureux, ça elle le savait… il sortait avec Ginny !

-Oui je suis amoureux, ne m'oblige pas à le redire, dit Harry désespéré.

\- De Ginny ?

-Ne Pas ...

-Harry… De qui ?

\- Pa ...

\- ?

-Pans ...

-Qui ?

-Pansy Parkinson … dès que je l'a voit je ne peux plus contrôler mon corps, elle me fait ban…

-Stop ! J'ai compris, écoute je crois qu'il faut que tu parles à Ginny, si tu ne lui dit pas elle va beaucoup souffrir quand elle le remarquera … c'est ma meilleure amie, si je lui cache ça …S'il te plait Harry va lui dire.

Elle quitta la salle en laissant Harry seul dans ses pensées.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle commune, cinq personnes étaient entrains de se divertir : soit les autres avaient des cours ou préférés se divertir dans le parc de l'école profitant des dernières chaleurs avant l'hiver. Fred et Georges figurés parmi la petite communauté (**pour juste en revenir hors de l'histoire oui contrairement à la version de J.K Rowling, Fred et George ouvrent leur boutique après leur 7 ème années à Poudlard**). Hermione s'assit dans un coin de la salle avec un livre (« histoire de Poudlard »), quand Fred proposa à George d'un peu titiller Hermione. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et mirent chacune de leur main sur les cuisses d'Hermione, celle-ci sursauta et se dégaga de l'emprise des deux jumeaux.

« -NON ! Mais ça ne va pas ?! ,cria t-elle aux jumeaux.

-Mione, avoue que t'a aimé !,dit George en la regardant avec des yeux de faux séducteur.

-Non pas du tout …, dit Hermione qui commençait à rougir en voyant Fred qui là regardait.

-On voit dans tes yeux que tu mens, Drago ne t'a toujours pas fait gouter à ce genre de plaisir ?

\- Les garçons …

-Mione', arrête de faire ta « miss-je-sais-tout » et sors un peu ton nez des bouquins, l'ASPIC (**Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante**) sont que l'année prochaine, dirent les garçons en lui arrachant le livre des mains.

-Laissez-moi ! »

Elle partit en laissant les jumeaux. Il l'a contemplèrent avec un air curieux…

Hermione était assez énervée à cause de Fred et George. Et si tout le monde pensait ça d'elle ? Elle voulait rejoindre le parc de l'école, au moins là-bas elle serait tranquille. Alors qu'elle arrivait vers le couloir de la salle sur demande, elle aperçut au bout du couloir une sorte de silhouette assez volumineuse et une autre beaucoup plus petite. La plus grande était assis par terre et de même pour la plus petite qui était juste à côté. Hermione s'approcha sans bruit et fini par ouvrit les yeux en voyant le vrai visage des deux ombres !

Hagrid était en train d'embrasser Miss Teigne …

«-Hagrid !?»

Prochain chapitre bientôt :)


End file.
